Le jeune médecin
by YuiUchiwa
Summary: Un one-shot portant sur le couple narusasu. Sasuke à été victime d'un accident. Lorsqu'il se réveil à l'hôpital, il veut savoir qui la sauver. Je sais je ne suis pas forte en résumer.


Ceci est mon premier one shot, et je vous demanderai de me dire ce qui vous aura plus et moin plus, ou même ce que vous avez détester. Car, un auteur ne peut devenir meilleurs, s'il ne sait pas ce qui ne va pas dans son histoire.

Pour les âmes sensibles, le lemon est annoncer. Vous pouvez le sauter et continuer la lecture.

* * *

Le jeune médecin :

( POV de Sasuke )

_Lorsque je me réveille, je me retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais qu'es-ce que je fait ici ? A oui, je me souviens, il y a eu un accident. Comment se fait-il que je ne soit pas mort avec les autres ? Tiens, il y a quelqu' un qui entre, elle a les cheveux rose et une blouse blanche. Sûrement une infirmière, elle ne me lâche pas du regard._

**Infirmière :**Euh, vous vous étés réveiller.

_Sa se voit pas, quand quelqu' un a les yeux grand ouvert c'est souvent parce qu'il est réveiller._

**Moi :** Hn.  
**Infirmière :**Vous rappelez vous de quelque chose, par exemple votre nom, adresse, numéro de téléphone.

_Non mais c'est quoi cette meuf. Elle me prend pour un imbécile. Si elle me pose SES questions là, c'est quelle veut connaître les réponses. Ha oui, je ne me suis pas présenter. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, vingt et un ans. J'ai les cheveux aussi noir que mes yeux, qui contraste a merveille avec ma peau blanche. Je suis froid, distant, hautain et j'attire aussi bien les filles que les garçons comme un piége a mouche._

**Sasuke :**Sa ne vous regarde pas !

_La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas étourdissant, s'ouvrant sur une femme qui a dut faire énormément de chirurgie esthétiques pour être aussi bien conserver. Elle est blonde avec deux queue attacher a la base du coup et un signe bizarre sur le front._

**Infirmière :** Bonjours Tsunade-sama.  
**Tsunade :**Sakura, tu peut disposer, je vais m'occuper personnellement de lui.

_Elle dit sa en me regardant. Comment ça, s'occuper personnellement de moi ? La dite Sakura s'en vas. Enfin, elle m'a bien souler._

**Tsunade :** Je me présente, je m'appelle Tsunade, directrice de cette hôpital et aussi celle qui ta opéré. A tu subit une perte de mémoire ?  
**Sasuke :** Il ne me semble pas.  
**Tsunade :** Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?  
**Sasuke :** Lorsque le camion renverse le bus.  
**Tsunade :** Donc tu ne la pas vue.  
**Sasuke :** Qui ça ?  
**Tsunade :** Celui qui ta sauver.  
**Sasuke :** Par qui ai-je été sauver ?  
**Tsunade :** Sa na pas d'importance.  
**Sasuke :** Es-ce que vous le connaissez ?  
**Tsunade :** Oui, c'est mon petit-fils, un excellent médecin il ta opérer avec moi.  
**Sasuke :** Qui est-il ? Et pour l'accident, y a-t-il beaucoup de survivant ?  
**Tsunade :** Tu ferai mieux de te reposer.  
**Sasuke :**Mais je m'en fich….

_Je sens mes paupière devenir de plus en plus lourde et commence a m'endormir. Elle venait de m'injecter un somnifère la vieille peaux. Je me réveille le lendemain. Et la première chose qui m'apparaît devant les yeux sont des cheveux rose. L'infirmière de l'autre coup est encore là, et avec une autre infirmière blonde avec une queue de cheval._

**Sakura :**Bonjours, tu te souviens de moi ?

_Comment oublier une pimbêche au cheveux rose ? Non vraiment._

**Sasuke :** Hn  
**Sakura :** Tu doit avoir faim. Je t'es préparer un bento.  
**Sasuke** : Hn  
**Infirmière :** Tu ne me présente même pas grand front. Moi c'est Ino.  
**Sakura :** Espèce de truie.  
**? :**Le grand front et la truie dehors. Vous déranger le patient.

_Le mec qui vient de parler est un ange. Des cheveux blond, la peau halé, les yeux azur. Il est super canon oui. Mais, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vus. Mais ou je l'es déjà vu ? Il est un peu plus jeune et plus petit que moi, mais garde un charme fou. A oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, je suis gay._

**Sakura : **Naruto ! T'es encore ici ?  
**Naruto :** Je ne pars que demain.  
**Ino :** Pourquoi t'es dans la chambre du patient ?  
**Naruto :** Je ne serai pas entrer si on ne vous entendiez pas dans tous l'hôpital.  
**Sakura :** Et pourquoi t'es a l'hôpital ?  
**Naruto :**C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Je viens ici si j'en est envie.

_J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir été oublier, mais c'est pas plus mal. Je peux le regarder autant que je veux._

**Naruto :** Bon moi faut que j'aille voir la vieille, si vous gueuler encore une fois cette chambre vous sera interdite c'est clair.  
**Sakura :** Et tu pars où demain ?  
**Naruto :** Je vais en Corée du Sud.  
**Ino :** Pourquoi tu ne reste pas un peu ici ?  
**Naruto :** C'est simple, j'aime voyager.  
**Sakura :** Oui mais, tu nous ramène se patient pour repartir après. Tu ne suis même pas son séjour a l'hôpital.  
**Sasuke :** Quoi, c'est lui.  
**Naruto :** De toute façon je sais qu'il s'en sortira et donc y a pas besoin de moi.  
**Ino :** Et si il y a des complication ?  
**Naruto :**Il y a d'excellent médecin dans cette hôpital.

_Sa phrase leur a clouer le bec. Même si je suis d'accord avec elles, je veux qu'il reste mais je ne le dirait pas. En plus se serai déplacer de ma part alors que je ne le connais même pas._

**Naruto :** C'est tous, je peut partir.  
**Sakura :** Tu as beaucoup changer depuis se jour.  
**Ino :**Sakura, arrête.

_On entendit une voix qui venait du couloir crier._

**? :**Un docteur vite.

_Naruto sortie de a pièce en courant et suivis la voix de la personne qui criait. Les infirmière le suivirent et je fis de même. Ils entrèrent dans une autre chambre et la je vis une personne qui convulsait. Naruto l'attacha avec des sangle puis prit une seringue et lui injecta le produit que contenait la seringue dans le bras. Les convulsion de l'homme se stoppèrent petit a petit. Puis il le détacha, prit son dossier et le lut._

**? :** Docteur, que lui est-il arriver.  
**Naruto :** Il a convulser car il fait un rejet.  
**? :** Et c'est grave ?  
**Naruto :**Non, ne vous en faite pas. J'ai la situation en main.

_Ouah, il a l'air de savoir parfaitement se qu'il fait, pas comme certain médecin. Il est impressionnent, a aucun moment il n'a paniquer. C'est un médecin qui sais se qu'il fait._

**? :** Excuser moi, mais vous étés jeune pour un médecin.  
**Naruto :**Oui et alors, sa ne m'empêche pas de savoir se que je doit faire. Sakura, fait venir Sai et explique lui la situation.

Sakura partie en courant. Puis il se retourne vers moi, me regarde. Soupire puis me dit.

**Naruto : **Sasuke, c'est ça. Retourne dans ta chambre, on serai mal si ta blessure se r'ouvrait.  
**Sasuke :** Mais je vais…  
**? :**Qu'es-ce qui se passe.

_Je me retourne vers la voix qui viens de retentir. Et la je vois mon cousin Sai Uchiwa, le pervers de la famille. Je commence a croire que je suis maudit. Il me regarde puis fait un grand sourire._

**Naruto :** Ton patient viens de.….  
**Sai :**Sa-su-ke.

_Je ferme les yeux en me préparant au choque. Mais rien ne viens, alors je me décide a r'ouvrir les yeux et je vois Sai tenue par le col, par un Naruto furax qui lui gueule dessus. Sai faisant une tête de chien battue et les infirmière morte de rire. J'avoue que la situation est drôle et je me met également a rire. Sai me regarde d'une drôle de tête et se met a bouder. Une fois que Naruto a finit de l'engueuler, il donne des directives pour le patient puis nous sortons tous. Ino partit car elle devait faire quelque chose._

**Sai :** Eh bah c'est pas souvent qu'on te vois rire Sa-su-ke.  
**Sasuke :** C'est vraie, mais avoue que la situation était drôle.  
**Sakura :** Vous, vous connaissez ?  
**Naruto :** Non, c'est la première fois qu'ils se voient. Mais bien sur qu'ils se connaissent, sinon comment tu veuilles que Sai l'appelle par son prénom. Et je paris qu'ils sont de la même famille, leur ressemblance et assez voyante je trouve.  
**Sasuke :**Exact, c'est mon cousin.

_Sakura ne sais plus ou se mettre. Bien fais pour elle, je ne l'aime pas. Elle s'excuse et dit qu 'elle doit y aller, peut de temps après c'est Sai qui s'en va. Je suis stresser, je veux lui demander quelque chose, mais je n'ose pas._

**Naruto :** Si tu veux me poser une question vas y.  
**Sasuke :** Que c'est-il passé après que le camion est foncer dans le bus.  
**Naruto :** Comme tu t'en doute, le car est tomber, j'étais pas loin quand c'est arriver, tous le monde étaient paniquer et criais dans tous les sens. J'ai appeler une ambulance et suis rentrer dans le bus.  
**Sasuke :** Mais sais dangereux, quand c'est comme ça il faut attendre les pompiers.  
**Naruto :** Et si j'avais fait ça tu serai mort. Tu es très chanceux.  
**Sasuke :** Je ne trouve pas vraiment.  
**Naruto :**Tu es le seul survivant.

_A cette phrase je ne dit plus un mot. Je suis le seul, sur tous les passagers je suis le seul encore en vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ?_

**Naruto :**Ne te prend pas tant la tête et profite de cette chance pour vivre ta vie a fond.

_Je le regarde difficilement et il me prit dans c'est bras puis me ramena dans ma chambre et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, je suis le seul survivant. Et je crois qu'il la remarquer, il se lève et me reprend dans ces bras en me caressant la tête. Est-il ainsi avec tous c'est patient ou suis-je le seul. J'aimerai bien être le seul._

**Naruto :**Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'est pas seul.

_Je plaça mes bras autour de lui et le serra le plus fort possible, comme si ma vie en dépendait et il continua à me dire des paroles rassurante. Je me sens bien dans c'est bras, je ne veux pas comprendre pourquoi. Car je ne veux pas accepte être tomber amoureux de lui. Je veux plus de contacte, je me serre d'avantage à lui. Je veux en profiter tant qu'il est toujours dans mes bras. Je relève la tête et l'embrasse, il est étonner je le sens. Je lui demande l'accès avec ma langue, et avec de l'hésitation il me l'accorde. Je suis content. Je rompt le baiser et le regarde dans les yeux, il est rouge, se qui me fait esquisser un sourire. Il est vraiment mignon._

**Sasuke :**Je crois que je t'aime.

_C'est mot son sortis tous seul de mes lèvres mais sa ne me dérange pas. J'espère qu'il ne me rejettera pas. Il est devenus encore plus rouge, c'est adorable et cette fois je souris vraiment. J'en suis sur, je l'aime._

**Sasuke :** T'es mignon quand tu rougis.  
**Naruto :**Je ne rougis pas.

_Il est encore plus rouge._

**Sasuke :**Autant pour moi, si tu es rouge c'est parce que tu es tellement essoufflé du baiser qu'on vient de partager.

_Il vient de tiquer et est encore plus rouge, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'être plus rouge qu'il l'ai en se moment. C'est rigolos de le taquiner, mais faut pas aller trop loin. Je veux pas qu'il se vexe. Mon sourire ne veux pas se retirer._

_Il se rapproche de moi lentement et un brin de malice est visible dans c'est yeux. Qu'es-ce qu'il manigance. Il fond sur mes lèvres avec avidité et force le passage de mes lèvres avec gourmandise. Ce baiser est chaud, sensuelle, j'en veux plus, tellement plus. Nos langue danse sur un rythme endiablé. Puis soudain tous s'arrête et j'en grogne de mécontentement._

**Naruto :**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

_Je lui jette un regard noir qui ne l'intimide pas du tous. Et cela lui provoque un rire encore plus présent. Son rire est mélodieux, mais à quoi je pense moi là. Je suis sensé être vexe._

**Sasuke :** Y a rien de drôle.  
**Naruto :** Désoler, mais quand on me cherche on me trouve.  
**Sasuke :**C'est bon, t'es content tu t'es venger.

_Il sourit, que va-t-il faire ce coup-ci._

**Naruto :**Je t'aime aussi.

_Alors là, je ne mis attendais mais alors vraiment pas. Je suis sur le cu. Je me sent si heureux que j'en sauterai de joie, mais je préfère faire autre chose. Je l'embrasse donc passionnément, il n'hésite pas et répond avec fougue à mon baiser._

**Naruto :** Eh ben, t'a l'air heureux.  
**Sasuke :**Pas que l'air.

_Quelqu'un toqua, je grogna de nouveau et Naruto se leva pour aller ouvrir. Et qui était venue nous dérange. Personne d'autre que l'emmerdeuse d'infirmière au cheveux rose. Et pourquoi elle vient, je me pose cette question._

**Sakura :** Je viens pour changer les pansements de Sasuke-kun.  
**Naruto :** Laisse, je vais m'en charger, je sais qu'en ce moment vous les infirmière êtes énormément occuper.  
**Sakura :** Mais….  
**Naruto :**Inutile de me remercier, je le fait de bon cœur, aller zou.

_Ne pouvant le contre dire elle s'en va, mais pas sans une dernière parole._

**Sakura :** Je reviendrait après mon service.  
**Naruto :**A cette heure les visites sont interdite.

_Il lui a encore fermer le clappait. En ce moment je l'aime plus que jamais. Une fois l'intrus sorti, il se retourna vers moi avec de quoi refaire mon pansement. Mince moi qui voulait continue à l'embrasser, il va devoir changer mes pansements._

**Naruto :**Aller, retire ton T-shirt.

_Tiens, j'ai une idée._

**Sasuke :**Seulement si tu retire le tiens.

_Il me regarde bizarrement puis souris._

**Naruto :** Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais te le retirer moi-même.  
**Sasuke :** Si tu pense échapper à ma condition, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil.  
**Naruto :**Très bien.

_Il attrapa les bord de son T-shirt, le remonta doucement jusqu'à le retirer. Il a fait tous ça avec une lenteur calculer, j'en suis sur. Son torse est parfaitement sculpter, finement musclé et possède un magnifique tatouage tribale. Il se rapproche de moi et me retire mon T-shirt en me regardant dans les yeux. Et il commença sa tache qui était de changer mes pansements en y prenant plus de temps que nécessaire. Une fois fini je lui dit._

**Sasuke :** Serai-tu en train de me provoquer !?  
**Naruto :**Qui moi ?

_Fit-il avec un faux air innocent. Et un sourire malicieux. Tout-en s'approchant doucement de moi et en m'allongeant sur le lit._

**Naruto :** Je crois que je vais annuler mon voyage de demain.  
**Sasuke :**J'espère bien.

_Et nous nous embrassâmes._

** LEMON **

_Mais main glissèrent le long de son dos pour atteindre c'est fesse que j'attrapa et massa sans ménagement, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de bien être. Toujours en le tenant par les fesses, je le rapprocha d'avantage de moi jusqu'à coller nos torse dénuer. Il avait également un tatouage dans le dos, mais n'y prêtant pas grande attention. Je le voulait et je l'aurais. On s'embrassait toujours, quand je sentie ces main glisser jusqu'à mon pantalon et commença à le déboutonner pour ensuite le retirer, suivis de mon caleçon. Mon pénis tendu à m'en faire mal était maintenant visible à son regard rempli de gourmandise. Il y approcha ses lèvres je pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur mon érection. Il sortit la langue et passa un coup sur toute la longueur de mon engin, se qui me fit gémir. J'eu a peine le temps d'apercevoir sont sourire avant d'avoir mon pénis totalement happé par ces lèvres si chaude et humide. C'est vraiment bon, j'en veux plus et lui fit comprendre en un coup de hanche. C'est alors qu'il commença des mouvements de vas et viens langoureux, qui me firent gémir de plaisir, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez._

**Sasuke :**Plus…ah…viiiite.

_Dés que je dit cette phrase, il transforma ses vas et viens langoureux en vas et viens sauvage et brutale, me faisant crié de bonheur. Me sentant venir, j'essaya de le faire se retirer, mais cela eu l'effet qu'il m'attrapa les main et qu'il accentua ses vas et viens, me faisant éjaculer dans sa bouche. Il avala tous sans rien dire et se releva pour m'embrasser et me chuchota._

**Naruto :**Tu as un goût vraiment exquis.

_Cette phrase me fit rougir. Trouvant injuste d'être le seul nu, je défis sa ceinture et lui ôta son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon, qui me permis de voir son sexe douloureusement tendit. Ce qui me fit me dresser de nouveau. Je lui attrapa la main et plaça trois de ces doigts dans ma bouche, les suçant avidement, tous en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre. Une fois ces doigts suffisamment humide, je les libéra et il s'empressa de m'embrasser tous en dirigeant ses doigts vers mon intimité encore inviolé. Avec l'un de ses doigts, il titilla mon entré et me fit sentir une pression a cet endroit, mais il ne le fit pas pénétrer pour autant._

**Naruto :**Es-tu… sur de vouloir… aller si loin.

_Me dit-il entre plusieurs baisers. Oui, j'en suis sur, et je compte bien lui faire comprendre. Je le regarde dans les yeux et enclencha un coup de bassin faisant pénétrer son doigt en moi et me faisant gémir. Il me regarde étonner puis sourit. Commençant des vas et viens dans mon intimité avec son doigt. Je gémis à en perdre la tête, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, c'est trois doigts était en moi et avait atteint ma prostate me faisant crié de plaisirs. Il frappa quelque fois supplémentaire ma prostate avant d'ôter ses doigts me faisant gémir de frustration. Il m'embrassa, attrapa mon sexe tendu et y appliqua un rythme doux me faisant gémir dans ces lèvres. Puis il se positionna devant mon intimité et me pénétra le plus doux possible. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa le faisant s'arrêter tous de suite. Accentuant son rythme sur mon sexe, il continua à me pénétrer et s'arrêta un fois rentrer en moi jusqu'à la garde, attendant que je m'habitue. Une fois prêt, j'enclencha un mouvement de bassin, lui signalant qu'il pouvait commencer. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. C'est vas et viens était doux et lent me faisant perdre la tête et je ne cessais de gémir, mais j'en veux plus._

**Sasuke :** Plus.. Ah… vite, hum…pluuuuss… fort ah… plus hum…proooofond.  
**Naruto :**T'es… désire…son des…ordres.

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. C'es vas et viens était plus brutaux, fort et aller plus loin. Un véritable délice, pilonnant ma prostate. Gémissant de délice, c'était si bon, trop bon, que je ne tins plus très longtemps et ne tarda pas à éjaculer entre nos deux torse et lui en moi. Reprenant nos souffle, il se retira de moi et s'allongea à coté de moi. Je m'empressa de poser ma tête sur son torse et de le serrer contre moi._

** FIN DU LEMON **

**Sasuke :** Ne m'abandonne pas.  
**Naruto :** Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Car je t'aime.  
**Sasuke :**Moi aussi je t'aime.

_Et sur ces douces paroles je m'endormis, suivi de mon amant._


End file.
